<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Two Idiots by All_Is_On</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820259">My Two Idiots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Is_On/pseuds/All_Is_On'>All_Is_On</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Is_On/pseuds/All_Is_On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora adopts a dog. Catra doesn't want it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Two Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't keep the dog Adora." Her girlfriend puts on her best pout. The full on eyes twinkling, lip quivering pout that she knows breaks Catra everytime. But not this time.</p><p>"That thing is huge! And w-who knows where it's been." Catra moves to place the couch between her and the dog. It only entices Swiftwind to curiously move forward. Catra shrieks as it sniffs her.</p><p>"Adora!"</p><p>Her girlfriend simply laughs at her fear. "He's a big softie. He wouldn't bite."</p><p>"How do you know? You've known that thing for like five minutes."</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't bite. And look at him! He's so cute." Adora gushes, crouching down to rub behind Swiftwind's ears. His foot thumps in response.</p><p>"You didn't just compare me to an animal."</p><p>"Oh I definitely know you're an animal." Adora expects her joking eyebrow wiggle to at least get a reaction from Catra, but she stands stiffly on the other side of the couch. Arms wrapped around her, face in a tight frown.</p><p>"Hey," Adora, noticing Catra's distress, gets up to gently rub Catra's arms. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing I-" Catra's voice hitches as she remembers her path home from elementary.</p><p>Adora's gaze softens. "Hey, you can tell me anything." She waves the dog away, not breaking eye contact.<br/>
Catra pauses to breath in. Hold. Breath out. "I just don't like dogs Adora. I was bitten when I was a kid, but I - AH"</p><p>The dog is next to Catra. She separates from Adora. Putting as much space as possible between her and the dog again. But it follows. Catra runs. It chases. "Adora!"</p><p>Fumbling, Adora barely manages to get her hands around Swiftwind to stop. Catra takes cover on their dining room table. Adora fails to hide her amusement, chuckling as she holds one hand on Swiftwind's collar and one out to Catra. "Here. Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Fuck. Of course I do."</p><p>"He won't bite. I promise."</p><p>Catra eyes the dog, wearily, and slowly gets off the table. Adora gently takes her wrist and brings her hand to the dog. Swiftwind patiently sits, tail happily thumping against the couch.</p><p>Warm, Catra thinks as Adora brings her fingers to Swiftwind's ears and gently bends them to scratch. Swiftwind pushes his head into Catra's hand. He stands and so does Catra as she jerks her hand back. Swiftwind lets out a low whine, and sits next to Catra. He waits. Catra stares. Adora grins in anticipation.</p><p>Groaning, Catra puts out her hand and Swiftwind immediately licks it.</p><p>"Adora!"</p><p>After another chase around their living room, Adora is forced to promise to find someone to adopt Swiftwind. In the meanwhile, Catra resigns herself to staying out of their apartment and away from the dog as much as possible. Swiftwind doesn’t get the memo.</p><p>The next morning Catra wakes up to Swiftwind's wet tongue lolling in front of her face. Catra's shriek immediately brings Adora to her room, brandishing an oiled pan. "Who's there? I'm armed!"</p><p>"It's your dog, idiot! Get him out of here!"</p><p>"Sorry! He must of snuck in after I came in to say good morning."</p><p>"He was going to eat me!"</p><p>"No. He...Just likes you?" Adora cautiously offers.</p><p>A low growl forms in Catra's throat. Swiftwind appropriately lowers his ears and whines. "Well I don't."</p><p>Adora sighs, lowering the pan finally. Her empty hand pats Swiftwind then leads him out of their bedroom, leaving Catra to curl back into bed.</p><p>It's not even ten minutes later Swiftwind is back in their bedroom placing his large head on the edge of the bed. Catra glares at the dog and tries to shoo him away a few times, but it only makes the dog tilt his head to the side in confusion. Adora wanders in a little later, smiling sheepishly from the doorway. "Like I said, he likes you." </p><p>The hope in her girlfriend's expression has Catra sigh as she shifts to the opposite side of the bed to distract herself with her phone. "Fine. But stay there."</p><p>Swiftwind, apparently satisfied, shifts to settle on the side of the bed. Eventually he and Catra are relaxed enough to sleep.</p><p>==========</p><p>Adora tries to muster her most commanding voice. "Swiftwind. Stay!" She takes a few steps back, only for Swiftwind to follow and plop his butt down next to Adora's feet.</p><p>Catra cackles from her spot on the bench several feet away. "Serves you right for trying to tame the beast." Her pencil flicks over the caricature she's working on. She giggles at the image of Adora's giant head about to burst from frustration.</p><p>"Well, if you're so confident why don't you do it." Adora's cheekily grins in a challenge. Catra can't help but slap down her art to snatch the baggie of treats Adora holds out.</p><p>She strolls up to Swiftwind, only getting nervous once she's standing in front of him. Though Catra had gotten used to sharing her space with him, experience made it difficult to interact with the dog.</p><p>"S-swiftwind." Catra stammers, "sit?" His butt plops, flattening the grass where he sits with his tail. Catra turns to Adora, face filled with nervous excitement. Just as excited, Adora silently gestures for Catra to make the sign for stay.</p><p>"Swiftwind." this time with confidence "Stay." Catra takes a step back. Then two. Three. Swiftwind remains where he's plopped on the ground. Tail wagging, attention only on Catra. Unprepared for what happens next, Catra confidently says "Okay". Swiftwind bolts for the treat, scooping it up from where Catra drops it with a shriek.</p><p>"Dumbass." Adora teases as she approaches to calm Catra.</p><p>"I didn't know he'd run at me!"</p><p>Adora gently places a kiss on Catra's forehead as she envelops her in a hug. "I repeat. Dumbass."</p><p>Catra playfully shoves Adora back and play-fighting ensues. Swiftwind bounces around them just happy to be there, and Catra finds that she’s happy he’s there too.</p><p>==========</p><p>Catra is alone. In their apartment. Struggling to breath. Thoughts rush through her head, memories she'd buried deep in her mind rip open old wounds.</p><p>In the midst of her panic a fluffy head sneaks its way in between Catra's arms. Swiftwind's fur soaks up the tears that mark her face. Her hiccups and gasps for breath are soothed by deep doggy pants. Her arms wrap around the warm puff of fur, allowing the dog to ground her.</p><p>Hours later Adora returns home. Her bag is tossed to their couch and the sound of her thundering footsteps alert Catra to her presence. She's crouched in the corner of their bedroom, arms filled with fluffy dog. Adora pauses in front of the two. Catra gives a silent nod. Sit. She thinks. Adora does.</p><p>With Catra’s head on Adora's shoulder and arms wrapped around Swiftwind, they sit there for a while. Adora breaks the silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got the news. Are you- Can I?"</p><p>"Yeah." Catra brushes her hands over Swiftwind's fur, allowing Adora to wrap her arms around her. "She had to have one last laugh before she died, didn't she."</p><p>"It doesn't mean anything Catra. She can't do anything."</p><p>"Yeah. I know."</p><p>Silent comfort falls over the trio. Catra allows herself to feel warm, safe in the presence of her family. But soon Catra is the only one that wants to just sit.</p><p>Swiftwind's ears flick against Catra's neck and his tail thumps against the floor. Adora switches positions more times than necessary to get comfortable. She can never stay still when she’s nervous. Catra knows it's coming, but she hopes she can hold on to this moment just a little longer.</p><p>"So we can keep Swifty?"</p><p>"I guess he's alright."</p><p>The brightness of Adora's dopey grin and sloppy kisses from Swiftwind brings Catra out of her dark fog. She doesn’t know where she'd be without her two idiots.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>